Legend of Zelda Files
by RoseKey
Summary: A filling cabinet for all ideas I have for Legend of Zelda Fanfiction. Crossovers from all sorts of fandom, including Star Trek, Sherlock, Kingdom Hearts, and more.
1. chapter 1 Table of Contents

**Legend of Zelda Crossover Files**

Chapter 1: Table of Contents

 **What if some other land has the TriForce? What if some other three were involved? What if the three were reincarnated elsewhere?**

Stories not necessarily in this order.

 **Legend of Peach:** Mario is Courage. Peach is Wisdom. Browser is Power. Is it just me, or does that make so much sense? Some legends are lost, never to be rediscovered. That's why Browser vaguely thinks that Peach has something very important. Peach loves puzzles, somehow feeling as if she knows Mario a lot better than can be reasonably explained, and kidnapping are not abnormal. To Mario, none of these monsters are frightening, and if he could, he would be mute. Unfortunately the universe conspires otherwise.

 **Star Trek Hyrule** : Or where Kirk meets the Hylian Princess Zelda, who is beautiful… but for the first time in his life, he's more interested in romance than flings. Little does he know that Zelda is just thinking 'where are the pointy ears, and why isn't he wearing green?' So when Zelda is captured by a strange man from the Gerudo Province, it's up to Kirk to find her, and save Hyrule! No matter what Starfleet says!

Along the way, he's helped by the Sheikah Tribe, who almost seem to recognize him. What is this TriForce? Why does he have it? Why is the universe conspiring to put him in green?

 **Legend of Zelda Princesses of Heart** : Zelda is Kairi, similar to how Tetra was. Sora's Courage, and Riku's Power. Ganon replaces Ansem (heartless imposter Xehanort). Basically retelling of Kingdom Hearts with Legend of Zelda lore. World's like Hyrule(Radiant Garden), Zora's Domain (Atlantis), Gerudo Desert (Agrabah), and more. What's more...how will Princess of Heart, Kairi, find out she's Zelda?

 **Kingdom Hearts-TriForce:** Kairi finds a locket addressed to Zelda when searching for her past in Radiant Garden. Leading to another adventure as they trace the root of the Legend of Hyrule, and their connection to a mysterious artifact known as the TriForce. All the while avoiding the Gerudo and Sheikah alike.

Kairi's wisdom, Sora's Courage, Riku's Power. How will the three friends react when they learn their supposed to be mortal enemies? All bets are currently running on not good.

 **The Legend of Sherlock** : Sherlock replaces Zelda, Mycroft is Power, Watson is Courage, and the history of Hyrule goes through some rigorous editing. Common incarnations of Athena, and Mrs. Hudson replace Impa. All the way from ancient Hyrule, to the modern era on Baker Street.

Hylan and Kyane, two brothers are given great power to fight off the invading monsters. During the battle with Demise, they are given portions of his evil. Cursing them to slowly corrupt, and be enemies. As long as the two are reincarnated, they will continually fight, and act as he would have, for all eternity. Poor John, is dragged along for the ride.

 **Twilight Princess Crossovers**

 **Star Wars; The Twilight Princess:** What if the Twilight invaded the Galaxy Far, Far, Away? The Clone Wars will never be the same. Obi-Wan was accidentally banished to the realm, at some point, and returns a fully fledged Twili.

 **Lorule Snips**

 **Lolle:** Thoughts of the man-made goddess Lolle, before she becomes Hilda. About Ravio, Lorule in general.

 **Ravio:** Thoughts of a Thief/Shopkeeper Con-artist.

 **Legand of Hilda:** Lorule's accidental creation, and various events of importance. Takes of events of Lorule, following Hyrule's history in cannon.

 **Normal Files**

 **The Legend of Villain's** : What if, caused all members of the TriForce to be evil. To Hylia, he gave his madness. To Link, he cursed never to know happiness, only selfishness and greed. Now, it's a three-way battle between dictators, in a worldwide battle of Risk.

Who will win? The strategic Queen Zelda, given to bouts of madness between brilliance? The brave General Link, champion of the people, living on edge with risky tactics? Ganondorf, the Conqueror, with his army of Gerudo warriors, battle trained, and desert worn since birth, and obviously evil policies?


	2. The Legend of Sherlock

**The Legend of Sherlock: Sherlock replaces Zelda, Mycroft is Power, Watson is Courage, and the history of Hyrule goes through some rigorous editing. Common incarnations of Athena, and Mrs. Hudson replace Impa. All the way from ancient Hyrule, to the modern era on Baker Street.** **Hylan and Kyane, two brothers are given great power to fight off the invading monsters. During the battle with Demise, they are given portions of his evil. Cursing them to slowly corrupt, and be enemies. As long as the two are reincarnated, they will continually fight, and act as he would have, for all eternity. Poor John, is dragged along for the ride.** **Legend of Zelda Sherlock Holmes**

 **Past**

The two brothers, and the hero looked at the Monster of Earth, Demise. Minds racing, as the defeated beast died.

"Curse you, Prince Hylan, Prince Kyane, and hero! Curse you!" Demise yelled. "Hylan, Kyrane, I give you my power! Let this power corrupt, let the bond between you, break! Let you fight amongst yourselves, and act in my stead, for all eternity! The hero, be torn in two, between the ages! for all eternity.

So the curse of Demise said, and so eternity followed.

 **Modern Day, London**

It was as if the walls of his Mind Place collapsed. To reveal itself as a mere room, inside a large palace.

A place that he knew, intimately. Yet a second before, he couldn't recall. Lifetime after lifetime, he had lived here, until it had become imprinted into his very soul. Through its various destructions and rebuilding. Growing up, and growing old.

Sometimes he had loved his family, until Demise's curse struck. Other times, not, but it was still his home. Especially the representation in his Mind, that was perfection, itself. That could not be recreated, through he had tried.

And now, a little representation of The Loft, on Baker Street, had taken over a room. A bedroom, that had been wholly forgotten, and ordinary, that it might as well had not existed. Only the fact that he knew it had been his bedroom, prevented erasure (and wasn't that a pleasant life, that he gained that wonderful word).

So much knowledge and wisdom, within these halls, with no end in sight. There was no need to erase anything, as this Mind Place was stored in the TriForce itself. Unlimited with wisdom imbued from Nayru herself. The Great Nayru, Sherlock mentally amended, with ultimate reference. Even as he did his best to staunch the flow of shadowed liquid from the fountain of Demise. It's curse slipping into the wood of the Loft, his current incarnation, in greater amounts than typical. No doubt a product of this life's 'family', which he should really destroy...later.

All that and more, flowed within seconds. The time it took to perform standard maintenance, a bit longer. However, he had long since mastered the ability to sort out eons, with minimal fuss, on demand.

Sherlock opened his eyes. Fully aware of his Brother, and Flatmates presence, and probable stares, and uncaring. The blue glow of Nayru's blessing was far more important. The single part of the TriForce, his part, glowing brightly, as he observed the hand mark.

Putting reference for the blessed artifact on hold, he observed the surrounding room.

The same ancient tunnels that they had been exploring before. Connected to the case, he and John had been working on, before his demented brother had invited himself. Before, the mystery had been so fascinating, but now that he had millennia of experience, it was rather dull.

Now, the tunnels rang of all the castle escapes, both necessary when Mycroft would try to assassinate him for the throne, or just when the castle had gotten dull. The little traces of Sheikah, hiding out of sight was so obvious, though he hadn't a clue of their presence before.

With a few gestures, he transformed his clothes into a suit and cape worthy of the Hylian Royal Family. If somewhat less remarkable than the extravagant garments Mycroft always favored, when he was Prince. A quick check of his powers, via creating a magic fireball on his palm, revealed everything was normal. More powered due to the curse of Demise being dominate, true, but Nayru was still the most ultimate of those above. Nothing like the pretentious pretender Din.

"Sherlock?!" John yelled, obvious concern coloring his tone, and body.

Sherlock smirked malevolently, at Watson. "Feelings again, Courage?" He rebuked lightly, with arrogance. Relishing at the hurt in Farore's Chosen.

Mycroft, watched this wearily. With a hint of worry Sherlock wouldn't have noticed before. "What happened, Sherlock?" He asked, unusually candid.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Power." Sherlock sneered. "Too bad you gave up that knowledge for a little might, Brother."

"What are you talking about?"

They could hardly know in their non-blessed state. Sherlock pitied them for it, including his former self, that did not know the Great Nayru, and all these millennia of memories and skills.

"Sheikah!" Sherlock yelled, knowing the faithful tribe would act accordingly.

Immediately, dozens of Sheikah jumped down, bowing infront of the former Prince. Waiting for his command.

"Subdue Courage and Power, please."


	3. The Legend Of Dean

_Dean is Courage, Zelda is a Vamp, Power is Luci._

Zelda woke on the floor, in a cocoon of blue energy.

Technically, awoke wasn't the right word, she had never been asleep. Rather, she remembered. Link. TriForce. Hyrule. Everything. All the lives she had lived.

Wisdom had awakened.

The energy dispersed, and the Princess rose. Noting the print of the TriForce, like a birthmark, indented on her hand, with a mere glance. A contrast to her pale, deathly white skin. Long, sharp, canine teeth, hanging over her lip, but hiding on command. Her lush, dark hair, hanging loosely over the shoulders of her dress. A costume, naturally, as such clothes were not manufactured in this time.

Hyrule was gone. No Hylian's, that she knew of. The old world was gone...but she still had her people.

A different people, with different needs, yes. And she was their Queen.

Courage was dormant. Power was sleeping. She'd have to do something about that, Power would eventually wake, and cause trouble. While she trusted that Link would save the day, she would rather like to be prepared. Unfortunately, all that could be done was plan.

Two of the three Hunters glared at her, hatefully. Really, they shouldn't be so upset, it was only business. She was trying to recreate her people into something good, though it was slow going…

Yet, all her attention was on a single Hunter. The one who stared at her in wonder, awe, with hints of recognition or devotion. Though she doubted it was conscious.

After all these mallenia, the three of them, that were the TriForce, were firmly ingrained in each others minds, their very being. The Hero, the Princess, and the Villain, their roles firmly apart of who they were. Wisdom, Courage, Power. Endless.

Zelda couldn't help observing her Hero. Blond hair, as always, short cut. His rising and falling cheekbones, so different than the faces he had worn, before. Then again, so was she. Even his bright green eyes, which was quite a surprise, was so strange, when belonging to Link. Link had been many things, farmer, knight, rancher, orphan… yet she had never seen him with a 'bad boy' look, before... he wore it well, but on her Hero, it was disturbing.

"Link." She whispered, conveying recognition and joy.

Link seemed conflicted. Confusion and longing tearing him apart.

"What's happening to me?" He asked her, aloud. Trying to remain guarded, despite the trust in his eyes.

Zelda smiled, kindly. Scaring the other humans. She brought out her wrist, showing the TriForce of Wisdom. "It appeared on my hand, last week, just like...yours."

Link blinked, glancing at the mark with a gaze akin to betrayal, confusion plain. Finally, something seemed to sort itself out, as Zelda walked over, and broke the rope tying him. Helping the ex-Hylian to his feet.

As soon as he was freed, Link sank to his knees before the Monster Queen.

"Now, Link, there's no need for that. After all, you've saved me so many times, Hero." Zelda teased.

"I...don't remember..."

"Sometimes I don't either." Zelda admitted, with a smile. "Your TriForce is dormant. Allowing you to feel he basic effects, who I am, but unable to access the full extent."

Link seemed to think that over, quickly dismissing most of it. As always, he had more important things to do, than mull over information. That was her job. "The names Dean."

Zelda nodded. Of course Link would have a different name, eventually. Zelda had answered to many names throughout the generations. "I am Zelda."


End file.
